dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Nol-Anj (Prime Earth)
After the defeat of Volthoom, she was discovered by a Star Sapphire Ring, which sensed her love for her clann. Using it, she broke out of the Sciencells, killing a Green Lantern in the attempt. Prixiam Nol-Anj, now also a Star Sapphire, vowed to lead her clann to prosperity. Dark Days Nol-Anj had her first introduction as a prisoner in Sciencells, a penitentiary for the Green Lantern Corps’s most dangerous prisoners. During her time of imprisonment, she seduced her warden, Green Lantern Cossite, who was enamored by her beauty. As Larfleeze and his Orange Lantern Corps attacked Oa, Cossite decided to stay back and protect Nol-Anj as well as guarding the criminals. Seizing the moment, Nol-Anji attempted to persuade Cossite to free her and escaped together. Unbeknownst to them, at the same time, a Star Sapphire, who was sent along with Saint Walker to aid the Green Lanterns, was killed by the Orange Lantern Corps and the Sapphire's ring flies to seek a replacement. As it arrived to Nol-Anj, she used the opportunity to fool Cossite into open her cell, explaining that the Sapphire's ring was the proof of her love for him. Upon becoming the Star Sapphire, Nol-Anj revealed her true nature and immediately murdered Lantern Cossite much to his disbelief. Before leaving, Nol-Anj declared that the great love she was capable of was directed to her clann and not for anyone else. She then flied off, stealing a spaceship and escaping to Sector 03650, the Outer Territory. Arriving to the Outer Territory, Nol-Anj reunited with her trusted ally, Granack, and other fellow clann members. She had found out from him that her clann now had reduced to a shadow of its former self, not because of rival clanns but rather due to lack of business. However, Nol-Anj was not discouraged, believing that her newfound power by the Star Sapphire Ring will help bring her clann back to their glory. Almost immediately thereafter, Hal Jordan arrived, having followed her there, and ambushed Nol-Anj and her men. The three members quickly fought for their Prixiam but swiftly taken down and captured by the Green Lantern. Nol-Anj transformed herself to Star Sapphire and the two fought, with Nol-Anj using Jordan's love for Carol Ferris against him. Her attempt at pressing her attack home was thwarted when her ring quite suddenly stopped functioning momentarily along with Hal Jordan’s ring. In the confusion, Hal Jordan escaped, something Nol-Anj allowed, knowing he would return soon enough. Months passed and Nol-Anji along with her Braidmen had managed to bring her clann’s business to prosper. However, Hal Jordan and Kilowog came to their place at Planet Dekann, an outer rim of Space 0563, and attacked the clann members with the intention to draw Nol-Anj out and capture her once and for all. As expected, Nol-Anj showed up to fight the two of them to protect her men. She used her ring powers with an attempt to taunt Kilowog but was quickly taken down by him and arrested on multiple counts including unauthorized used of the emotional spectrum. However, they were stopped by the Braidmen. As the fight intensify, realizing she was losing the battle, Nol-Anj used the heart tethers from the ring powers to bring her clann members to her aid. Despite taking the initial upper hand, Nol-Anj were quickly losing to the two Green Lanterns, as the Green Lantern Corps were called to aid them. Even with the help of the clann men and the civilians from Dekann world, Nol-Anj was no match for the Green Lantern Corps. Seeing that the battle will not last longer, Granack and the Braidmen offered to be captured in exchange for their Prixiam’s freedom or else they would fight to their death. Hal Jordan reluctantly agreed to spare more lives lost under the condition that Nol-Anj gave up her Star Sapphire Ring in which she hesitantly agreed. However, before her departure, Nol-Anj promised to Hal Jordan that she would spread the words out to the galaxy that every time any Lanterns used their ring, it would destroy the universe. Test of Wills:Uprising Some time later, Nol-Anj was recommended to the Durlans' leader, the Ancients, by Durlan agents on Oa after witnessing her escape. Her main role in the Durlans’ plan was to lead the Outer Clanns in destroying the Green Lantern Corps’ reputation. Nol-Anj called a union of the Outer Clanns to work with the Khunds and the Durlans to overthrow the authority of the Green Lantern Corps. Agreeing to smuggle weapon for the Khunds and working with the Durlans, Nol-Anj wanted to create more business and bring more profits for her clann and the rest of Outer Clanns by having an expanded territory. To achieve their goals, the three groups started an attack on the Green Lanterns as well as turned the galaxy’s back on the Green Lantern Corps. However, the battle was quickly leaned toward the Lanterns and the Durlans asked the Khunds to call a retreat of their fleets. fearing that they would lose more Durlan agents, much to the disagreement of the Khunds' leader, Khurtz. Nol-Anj, now the Prixiam of Outer Clanns, decided to stray away from the Durlans’ orders and seek profits for her clanns. Before she could do anything, the Durlans betrayed both of them and blow up the Khund’s spaceships, killing all of them. Nol-Anj escaped with her clanners on her Starcutter. Despite her men’s advice to abandon the war with the Green Lantern Corps, Nol-Anji refused and flight straight to Mogo. She was then captured by Gorinn-Sunn and Hal Jordan. It was revealed that she intended to seek out the Green Lanterns as payback to the Durlans for double crossing her clanns. Nol-Anj informed Hal Jordan about the Durlans’ physiology as well as their motive and real target, which is Gorinn-Sun and the people from the Planet of Zezzen. She was then agreed to aid the Green Lantern Corps and was seen with her clanners shooting the Durlans at Zezzen in the final battle. She was not seen afterward but not shown to be in capture either, presuming to be let go for her contribution in fighting the Durlans. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Nol-Anj shows that she is skilled in piloting spaceship. * : Without her Star Saphire Ring, Nol-Anj often utilized handguns to attack. * : Nol-Anj is a leader of her clann and do everything in the name of her clann. She has the utmost loyalty from her men and they are doing everything with her best interest in mind. She had led them to win over a clann war that allow her to control the Outer Territory and later established their criminal business across the outer space. * : Nol-Anj’s words is one of her greatest weapons. She often talks her way out of dangerous or vulnerable situations. She managed to deceive her guard as well as preferred messing with her enemy psychologically than using brute force. * : Nol-Anj uses her beauty to great advance. She managed to use her femininity to beguile her guard and fooling him into believing she loved him. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Star Sapphire Ring ** *** ** ** ** Love Attunement ** ** True Love Sight | Transportation = * Starcutter | Weapons = * Guns | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Green Lantern: Dark Days (Collected) * Green Lantern: Test of Wills (Collected) * Green Lantern Corps: Uprising (Collected) | Wikipedia = | Links = }}